Nintendogs + Cats
Nintendogs + Cats is the follow-up to Nintendogs that was released on February 27, 2011 in Japan, March 26, 2011 in North America and March 25, 2011 in Europe as a launch title for the Nintendo 3DS. This game was released in three different versions known as French Bulldog, Toy Poodle and Golden Retriever. As the name suggests, this iteration features both different breeds of dogs and cats. It has much of the same style of gameplay as its predecessor while having new features. It includes facial PIE recognition technology, such as a dog being able to recognize its owner. There are three different versions of the game: French Bulldog, Toy Poodle and Golden Retriever (Shiba Inu in Japan). A bundle with the Coral Pink 3DS was released in the UK on the 18th of November, 2011. New and Improved Features *Cats *StreetPass *SpotPass *Pedometer *"Dog Hotel" is renamed "Pet Hotel". * Improved Graphics * Replaced Agility Trials with Lure Courses * 11 new dog breeds * New colors for existing breeds Graphics The game has improved graphics. This time, dogs and cats have more life-like graphics, looking furry and having expressive eyes. Environments in this game no longer have white borders, giving them a more full appearance. Even simple items like food or toys have a more detailed appearance. StreetPass Function The built-in StreetPass application on the system lets you share game data, along with Miis. When on a walk, anyone you have shared game data with will appear on walks with one of their dogs. As long as Streetpass is currently activated for Nintendogs + Cats, the game doesn't need to currently be playing. SpotPass Function With the SpotPass application, your Nintendo 3DS will connect to a nearby Internet source to check for updates and downloadable content released by Nintendo. When SpotPass is activated for Nintendogs + Cats, you will occasionally receive downloadable content, often in the form of new neighbors who will bring a puppy (or a kitten) and give you an item. For example, if you are playing Nintendogs + Cats on or around Presidents' day, you may find Abraham Lincoln on a walk with his dog, Fido. In-Game Camera Because the Nintendo 3DS has a camera and an SD card, Nintendogs + Cats has a camera function that makes use of the SD card. While playing the game, you can tap the camera icon on the touchscreen or press either the L or R buttons to take a photo of whatever is being displayed on the top screen. These photos will be stored on the SD card, which allows for players to transfer the photos onto their computer. Pedometer The player can choose to walk their dog in Pedometer mode, which allows them to close their 3DS, place it in their pocket, and start walking. As they walk or run, the 3DS's internal pedometer keeps track of the number of steps they take. Afterward, the player can open their 3DS, and their dog will bring them a gift. The more steps that are taken, the more rare and valuable the gift that they find, and the happier their dog will be. (A list of items that can be found and the steps required is on the Pedometer page.) Cats The game now has cats, since the 3DS version. You can't go out with them, but you can play with them at home, since they are brand new. Sometimes, if you leave the game running without interacting with the pets, a kitten will go out through your home's back door and return with a present. But you can only get a present from your kitten if you leave your 3DS on for 30 minutes without doing a thing. Not even clicking supplies. They even have access to areas of the house that the dogs do not. There are 3 types of cats available included in Toy Poodle, French Bulldog, and Golden Retriever: Standard, Oriental, and Longhair. Owner Points Nintendogs + Cats also has brand new dog breeds below. There are a total of 27 dog breeds in the game, each version starts with 9 breeds. All breeds can be obtained in any version with Owner Points, playing a certain number of days, or by meeting them via StreetPass. Version Differences You can get French Bulldog Version, Toy Poodle version, Shiba Inu Version (Japanese only) and Golden Retriever Version. '''The '''breeds with an asterisk next to the names are new breeds and were not available in the original Nintendogs games. A robotic version of a dog, RoboPup, is also available after meeting certain criteria. 'Shops' The Shops have been given a new look, new names, and more items. Pet Supply a.k.a. BARC The BARC shop sells items such as food and toys for your cats and dogs, but they don't sell collars here anymore. If you get more Owner Points, they will sell more items and even more kinds of food, discs, and even lures! The BARC shop sometimes appears on walks with each route's BARC having items that the other BARCs do not. Secondhand Shop a.k.a. Mr. Recycle It is similar to the Secondhand Shop in the original game, but with a brand new feature: You can exchange materials you find in walks (Leather, wood, metal, rubber, plastic, and stardust) for items such as the Telephone Record, LCD TV, RoboPup Voucher, and much more. Kennel The kennel sells cats and dogs that come in different colors, shapes, and sizes. When you select a breed, you are given a list of colors or patterns, and there is now a "Surprise me!" option. Not only does "Surprise me!" bring up puppies or kittens of the breed you've chosen in random color/pattern selections, it may bring up an oddly colored/patterned puppy or kitten that you can only find via the "Surprise me!" option. For example, a "pink" Oriental kitten, a spotted Labrador. Also, if the "Surprise me!" option is selected a few times a pure white puppy or kitten may show up Accessories a.k.a. Coletta This is a brand new shop that sells hats, collars, glasses, scarves, masks, and even bows for your dog or cat. Interior Decorator a.k.a. Modo Home Like the shop from the first game, you can buy home renovations to make your house look different, but it also sells furniture that you can store in your supplies and place in four of the corners of your home. Your pets will even interact with the furniture. They will sit and lay on couches and chairs, huddle around heaters for warmth, stare at TVs and fish tanks, and kittens can interact with shelves, tables, cat towers, and a piano. Pet Hotel a.k.a. Altesse It is same as the Dog Hotel in the last game, but now it stores cats and only holds up 3 pets in care, which means that you can now own up to six pets at one time. Cafe Petrov This is a shop that is accessible only on walks on the Downtown Route. When you enter it, you are prompted to purchase a meal for your dog that consists of some food and a drink. After you buy the meal, your puppy can roam the cafe and play. If you entered the cafe on your own, then there will be a Longhair Pointed kitten named Precious for your puppy to play with. If a neighbor whose dog has become good friends with yours invites you to the cafe, then the kitten won't be there but the neighbor's puppy will. Watching after your Nintendogs and cats everyday is very important, as these animals are just like real ones, You have to get onto your 3DS everyday to feed, play, and walk them! However, the foods the cafe serves can be fattening and although its a good way to have you puppy gain weight, stay away from it if Plump or Overfed Contests There are three types of contests in which you and your dog can enter: Disc Competition, Obedience Trial, and Lure Coursing (which replaces the Agility Trial in the original Nintendogs games for DS). Trivia *This game is currently the only game in the series to be released in Europe before North America. Videos Category:Games